toppeis_survivorfandomcom-20200215-history
Nnewman3
| placement=9/18 | alliance(s)= | challenge(s)won=4 | vote(s)against=9(13) | day(s)lasted=27 | season2=Caramoan | tribe(s)2= | placement2=4/15 | alliance(s)2= | challenge(s)won2=6 | vote(s)against2=4 | day(s)lasted2=38 | season3=Palau | tribe(s)3= | placement3=3/21 | alliance(s)3= | challenge(s)won3=8 | vote(s)against3=3 | day(s)lasted3=38 | season4=Survivor: All Stars | tribe(s)4= | placement2=4/20 | alliance(s)4= | challenge(s)won4=6 | vote(s)against4=3 | day(s)lasted4=38 | season5=Tibet | tribe(s)5= | placement5=4/17 | alliance(s)5= | challenge(s)5won=8 | vote(s)against5=9 | day(s)lasted5=38 }} is a contestant from Survivor: Gemini, Survivor: Caramoan, Survivor: Palau , and Survivor: All Stars. Known for almost making in the finale (just fall short) despite playing the game four times. Returning again in Gen 2 Toppei's Survivor: Tibet to have fun. Survivor: Gemini Name (Age): Nick Tribe Designation: Pollux Level: Black Why do you join?:'''I love survivor. '''What will be your strategy?: Have fun. Zodiac Sign? (just a random! XD): Cancer Voting History Survivor: Caramoan Name (Age): Nick Newman (21) Tribe Designation: Mindanao (Comeback Tribe) Level: Black What will be your strategy: Not be too strong last season . Why do you think you will be the Sole Survivor?: To have fun with others. Voting History Survivor: Palau Name (Age): Nick (19) Tribe Designation: A Level: Black Describe yourself in 3 words: Handsome , nice , funny. Pet peeves: Dog. What will be your strategy?: To have fun. Why do you think you'll survive Survivor?: To stay low. Previous Survivor He Respects Most: (Toppei's Survivor) Me2013. Previous Survivor He Respects Least: (Toppei's Survivor) Yogi. Why Did You Come Back?: To have more fun with you Chris. We're playing similar to CBS' Survivor: Palau scenario HOWEVER you have a power to change what will happen in the beginning of it. Are you gonna change it or not?: Yes. Voting History Survivor: All Stars Name (Age): Nick Tribe Designation: Apo Level: Black Favorite Past Moment (in my series): I root for my tribe Previous Survivor You Respect Most: Season 4 Previous Survivor You Respect Least: Season 1 Why Did You Come Back?: I have fun with the players. Voting History Survivor: Tibet Name (Age): Nick N. (23) Tribe Designation: Monpa Level: Black Why You Think You Will Be the Sole SURVIVOR: To try to do my best & have fun. Voting History }No Vote |- | style="text-align: center;"|2 | colspan="2" Monpa Tribe Immune |- | style="text-align: center;"|3 | colspan="2" Monpa Tribe Immune |- | style="text-align: center;"|4 | colspan="2" Monpa Tribe Immune |- | style="text-align: center;"|5 | Aria | Nick S, Dylan (x2) |- | style="text-align: center;"|6 | Dane | - |- | style="text-align: center;"|7 | Dylan | - |- | style="text-align: center;"|8 | colspan="2" Qiang Tribe Immune |- | style="text-align: center;"|9 | colspan="2" Qiang Tribe Immune |- | style="text-align: center;"|10 | Jai | Isaa, Lauren, Jai |- | style="text-align: center;"|11 | Jai | Individual Immunity |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align: center;"|12 | Jai | - |- | Eric | - |- | style="text-align: center;"|13 | Jai | Individual Immunity |- | style="text-align: center;"|14 | Isaa | Isaa, Mel, Lauren |- | colspan="3" style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: #696969;"|Voted Off, Day 38 |- | style="text-align: center;"|Voted for Sole Survivor | colspan="2" Isaa |} Category:Male Contestants Category:Toppei's Survivor: Caramoan Category:Toppei's Survivor: Caramoan Contestants Category:Toppei's Survivor: Gemini Contestants Category:Toppei's Survivor: Gemini Category:Toppei's Survivor: Caramoan Jury Members Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:9th Place Category:4th Place Category:Toppei's Survivor: Gemini Jury Members Category:Toppei's Survivor: Palau Category:Toppei's Survivor: Palau Contestants Category:Toppei's Survivor: Palau Jury Members Category:3rd Place Category:Toppei's Survivor: All Stars Category:Toppei's Survivor: All Stars Contestants Category:Toppei's Survivor: All Stars Jury Members Category:Toppei's Survivor: Tibet Category:Toppei's Survivor: Tibet Contestants Category:Toppei's Survivor: Tibet Jury Members